


Idiot

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: He wants to show her just how much of an idiot her ex is.





	Idiot

            “Hey Sweetheart.”

  “Not interested,” I sigh.  “Keep moving.”

  “Don’t be like that.  I’m just trying to have a conversation.”

  “I don’t think my man would appreciate your conversation if he were to walk in.”  I keep my eyes forward staring at myself in the mirror behind the bar.  I watch him settle onto the barstool beside me.

  “I can handle myself.  Come on.  One drink and a conversation while you finish it.”

  “Bourbon on the rocks,” I tell the bartender.

  “My kind of girl,” Mr. Can’t Take a Hint smiles.

  “No, I’m not,” I sigh grabbing the bartender’s arm as he sets my drink in front of me.  With my free hand I throw the drink back and swallow in one gulp.  “Another, please,” I croak at the bartender.  “There was your one drink.  You need to talk faster.  Goodbye.”

  “You don’t play fair.”

  “Never said I would,” I smirk.

  “How about…”

  “Tempest, Sweetie, I’ve been looking all over for you,” a familiar voice states as an arm wraps around my side.  Looking up I find my boyfriend’s friend and teammate, Konnor.  “Who is this?”

  “No one to worry about,” I smile up at him.  “He was just leaving.”

  “Thanks for keeping my girl company,” Konnor states, a large hand clasping the other man’s shoulder hard.  “I’ve got it from here.”

  “Just so you know,” Mr. Can’t Take a Hint states, shrugging the larger man’s hand off as he stands.  “Your girl was going back to my room with me until you showed up.”

  “Keep thinking that,” Konnor chuckles, taking the scorn man’s seat.  “Where’s…”

  “He said he was hitting the next town with you,” I sniff.

  “He told me he was spending the night with you.”

  “He is obviously a liar.”

  “Obviously,” he sighs, motioning for two more.

  “He’s cheating on me, isn’t he,” I ask after a few quiet minutes staring into my drink.

  “I…um…I can’t answer that.”

  “Don’t lie to me.”

  “I’m not.”

  “You’re his best friend.  Just fucking tell me.”

  “I can’t because I don’t know.”

  “Bullshit.”

  “If I knew he was cheating I would have beat his ass and came to you with the information by now.”

  “Not a big ‘bros before hoes’ guy?”

  “It’s disrespectful to you.  In all the time you’ve known me, do you honestly think I would allow that?”

  “I don’t know what you will or won’t allow,” I grumble, downing my drink.

  “Come with me,” he states, tossing some cash on the bar.

  “Where?”

  “Somewhere quiet,” he sighs, pulling me from the bar stool.  He guides me from the bar and into the doorway of a nearby closed store.  Holding his phone between us, he turns on speakerphone and ringing fills the quiet.

  “What the fuck, Kon,” Viktor pants.  “I told you I was spending the night with Tempest.”

  “Really?”

  “Yes, really.  What the fuck do you need?”

  “Let me talk to her.”

  “She’s a little busy if you know what I mean.”

  “Just a quick hi.  So I know you’re telling the truth.”

  “Why wouldn’t I…”

  “Just do it and you can go back to whatever you’re doing.”

An indignant cry fills the air before my boyfriend orders in the distance, “Say hi Konnor.”

  “Hi Konnor,” a female voice purrs roughly.

  “There.  Are you hap…”

  “You are a fucking lying bastard,” I growl.  “Don’t show your face around me outside of work.  We’re done.”  Ending the call, I resist the urge to rip the phone from the man’s hand and fling it into oncoming traffic.  “Well, that answers that.  See you around, I guess.”

  “Tempe,” Konnor calls as I march down the block towards the hotel.

  “There’s no need for you to have anything to do with me anymore.  We were never friends.  You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

  “Do you honestly believe that,” he growls as I wait on the hotel elevator.

  “That we were never friends?  Yes.”

  “Why?”

  “Because we weren’t,” I huff as the elevator doors open.  Stepping in, I turn to find he followed me.  “I was your best friend’s other half.  You felt you had to be…whatever to me.”

  “If I wasn’t your friend, why did I do that?  Why would I call him for you?  Why would I bother making him expose himself?”

  “Why did you?”

  “Because I care about you,” he growls.

His phone rings as the elevator doors open and I glance up to see it’s my floor.

  “What,” he growls as I step off.  “Because I don’t appreciate you using me in your lies or you fucking over Tempe.”

His voice fades away as I make my way down the hall.  I try to hold back tears.  “Don’t waste any tears on him,” I think, sliding the key into the lock.  “Just move on with your life.  You knew something like this was happening.  In the back of your mind, you always knew.”

  “Tempe,” Konnor sighs, hand slipping in to keep the door from closing behind me.  Pushing his way inside, he closes the door behind himself.  He stares at his feet before meeting my eyes.  “Please.  I’m not done talking to you.”

  “What else is there to talk about?”

  “I know you’re hurting right now but don’t give up on us.”

  “Us?”

  “Our friendship.  Don’t let him destroy us.  More importantly, don’t let him destroy you,” he whispers, wiping at my cheeks.

  “I…um…Fuck,” I breathe, scrubbing my face with my palms.

  “Tempe.”

  “I’m trying to be strong.  I knew in the back of my mind that…that he didn’t truly love me anymore.  That I wasn’t enough for him.  But to hear it…I…I can’t.  The pain…I can’t handle…”

  “Come here,” he mutters, pulling me to his chest.  His palm running up and down my back soothingly before gripping the back of my neck as I sob into his tee.  “He’s a fucking idiot.  Shhh,” he coos.  “It’s going to be okay.  You’ll hurt for a while but it will eventually be better.”

I cling to him, my hands fisting into his shirt.

  “I’m not going anywhere,” he murmurs, his other arm wraps under my shoulders.  “I promise.  I’m here for as long as you need me.”

  “Don’t make promises,” I hiccup.

  “I keep mine,” he states firmly.  “Always have, always will.”

  “Konnor.”

  “Hmmm?”

  “Thank you.”

  “Don’t mention it.  Just do whatever you need to do,” he whispers, squeezing me tighter.

 

 

X

 

 

            Although working around your ex is never fun, Konnor makes the process easier checking on me multiple times a week.  Holding me during the nights in the beginning while I sobbed, the heart break too much to handle during the quiet hours.  Always taking my unwillingness to talk with a gentle squeeze to the shoulder and a reminder that he’s always willing to listen when I do.  Concentrating on the hunt for the women’s title keeps the pain at bay during work.  The big man keeping me company when I venture out into catering.  The relief I feel for his presence in my life lifting some of the heaviness that seems to reside in my chest lately.  “Hey Tempest,” Nattie grins.  “Great match.”

  “Thank you, Kitty,” I return the grin.

  “This was dropped off for you.”

I take the envelope held out to me.  “Thanks Nat.”  Waiting for the other woman to disappear back into the group of women milling around the locker room, I tear it open pulling the note from inside.

“Temp,

Meet me in catering.

Please.

-V”

“What the fuck does he want,” I mutter.  Massaging my temples, I stand.  “Guess there is only one way to find out.”

Entering the catering area, my eyes sweep the room.  Konnor sits up a little straighter as our eyes meet and I wiggle my fingers in a wave before continuing to search for my ex.  Finding him in the back corner, I weave my way to him.  “What do you need, Vik?”

  “The new gear looks good,” he smiles, leaning back in his chair.

  “Get to the point.”

  “Sit,” he states, kicking the chair across from him out.

  “I’ll stand.  I don’t plan to be here long.  What do you need?”

  “I was hoping to talk to you about… Um…Well, I was hoping to talk to you about us.”

  “What’s there to talk about?  We met.  We dated for years.  You got bored.  You started putting your dick in other women,” the heaviness returns to my chest.  “I took offense to that activity.  We stopped dating.”

  “I love you.”

  “That’s a lie,” I snort.

  “I’ve missed you, Temp.”

  “Doesn’t sound like my problem,” I state, ignoring the flame of hope igniting in my chest.

  “Come on, Temp.  You can’t say you haven’t missed me too.”

  “I don’t trust you, Vik.  I can’t be with anyone I do not trust.  So, I don’t have the option to miss you.”

He stares up at me for a few quiet moments before leaning forward.  “Are you fucking Konnor?”

  “Who I fuck stop being your problem when you started fucking other people during our relationship.”

  “That is not a no.”

  “It’s not a yes either.”

  “Tempest,” he sighs.  “We’ve both made some mistakes.”

  “What mistakes have I made?  Trusting you?  Loving you?  Giving my heart to you so you can… I have to go.”

  “Temp, please.  I just want to talk to you.”

  “I can’t,” I sigh.  “It’s too fresh right now.”

Pushing my way through my co-workers I head back towards the locker room.

  “Tempe,” Konnor calls.

I stop, eyes on the ceiling to keep the tears at bay.

  “What was that,” he asks coming around me.

  “He wanted to talk.”

  “About?”  His thumbs wipe along my cheeks.

  “Us.  Both me and him and you and me.  He loves me.  He misses me.  When I scoffed at that he asked if we were fucking.  I…uh…I need to shower.  Talk to you later?”

  “Sure,” he smiles softly.  Kissing the top of my head he steps back.  “You know where to find me if you need me.”

  “Yeah,” I nod.

 

 

X

 

 

            “Love and miss me my ass,” I growl slinging my bag on top of my suitcase.  Walking from the arena, I stumbled upon Viktor with his latest catch bent over the truck of a car.  “You actually believed those stupid…”  I growl in frustration.  The small flame of hope is dosed in cold water as the scene replays through my head.  The tears stream down my cheeks as I change into my sleep shirt.  “Why are even upset.  You knew he was lying through his teeth.  You didn’t even want him back.”

A pounding knock sounds on the door that I ignore as I turn down the bed.

  “Tempe,” Konnor calls over more pounding.

Sighing, I dry my face with the collar of my shirt as I make my way to the door.

  “Yeah,” I ask through the cracked door.

  “Let me in, please.”

Stepping back, I allow him to push his way inside.  “Fuck,” his hands squeeze my shoulders.  “I had hoped you had gotten out before the idiot decided to pull that disgusting stunt.”

  “Doesn’t matter,” I sniff.  “I knew he was lying to me.  I don’t…I don’t know why I’m reacting like this.”

Tugging me into the bathroom, he seats me on the vanity.

  “I am so stupid,” I sniff.  “I had a small flame of hope when he said those words.  I thought…I don’t even know what I thought.”

  “You’re not stupid, Tempe,” he sighs, washing my face with a cool cloth.

  “Yes, I…”

  “No, you’re not,” he interrupts.  “You want to be loved.  That’s not stupid, that’s being human.”

  “A stupid human,” I mutter sliding from my perch.

  “Tempe…”

I stop in the doorway.  “I’m sorry, Konnor.  I know you’re just trying to help me.”

  “Yeah,” he mutters, stroking my hair to the side before allowing his fingers to slide downward.  “Help.”

  “There’s just no helping me right now.”

  “Are you sure about that,” he questions, fingers slide slowly down my arms.

  “Yes and you do too.  You just won’t admit it.”

  “Nah, Tempe.  I don’t believe that.  And I’m pretty sure you don’t believe that either.  You’re just hurting right now.  I’m so tired of seeing you hurting,” he sighs, his breath fanning along my skin, finger stroking along my wrists.  “I wish I could make you happy.”  A hesitant kiss presses along my jaw behind my ear, his thick fingers weave between mine.

  “Is that why you showed up tonight?”

  “I just wanted to check on you.  Like any other night.”

  “This isn’t like any other night,” I squeeze his fingers.

  “The thoughts have been there despite me being respectful of your pain.”

All the nights of being held flashes through my mind.  Every conversation had when I didn’t feel worthy of a second glance.  Every smile coaxed from me when all I’ve felt like doing is sobbing.

  “I took a chance tonight.  We can act like…”

  “You’re right,” I interrupt, releasing his hands.  “I do just want to be loved.”  Turning to face him, I slide my hands around his neck.  “But being loved and respected is even better.”  He allows me to pull him into a kiss, his hands falling to my hips gripping lightly.

  “Tempe,” he sighs against my lips.  “I want to be sure this is what you want.”

I nod against him.

  “Tempe…”

  “Kiss me Konnor.”

His mouth grabs me in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

  “Damn,” I pant as we break apart.  “I wasted too much time not doing that.”

  “Yeah,” he chuckles, lifting me.

Wrapping my legs around him, I pull him back for another kiss.  “Hell yes.”

My back hits the wall, his mouth presses to my ear.  “Maybe I should make up for wasted time.”  His mouth crashes into mine before I can respond, tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly before diving to my throat.

I groan allowing my head to loll back baring my throat to him.

  “I am going to taste every inch of you,” he growls against my skin.

  “I think I’m a little overdressed for that,” I smile, sliding a hand down my shirt covered chest.

  “Let’s change that, shall we,” he grins, sliding me down his body.  Dragging my shirt up and over my head, he releases a long breath as his eyes sweep down my body.  “Fucking idiot,” he breathes.  His rough fingers tracing over my curves.  “I always knew he didn’t deserve…”

I cut him off with a passionate kiss of my own, “I don’t want to talk about him.  You have some taste testing to do.”

  “True,” he smirks settling me back onto the vanity.  A pointed tongue slides over my collarbone pulling a shiver for me before he moves across my chest, stopping to suck a mark at the top of my cleavage.  His mouth travels south, pausing at random to nip at my skin.

  “You missed a large portion,” I pant as his mouth moves across my stomach, my breasts left entirely untouched.

  “Uh-uh,” he grunts.  “A patient man saves their favorite parts for last.”  His thumbs rub against my hip bones seconds before his lips ghost over one then the other pulling a pitiful whine from me.  My whole body feeling hot beneath his touch.

  “You haven’t been taken care of in a really long time have you,” he growls.  “Such a shame.”  His mouth traces each breast, intentionally ignoring my nipples.

  “Please Big Man,” I moan, arching towards his mouth.

  “Patience,” he breathes.

I groan in frustration, balling my hands into fist at my side.  His hands cover mine.  “None of that,” he chuckles against my skin before pulling away.  “You can do your own exploring you know.”  He places a hand on each of his shoulders.

  “How do you like…”

  “Doesn’t matter, just touch me,” he groans.  “Please.”

My hands slide down to lightly trace his biceps as his mouth returns to my skin.

  “God damn it, Tempe,” he growls as my fingers lightly trace across the muscles of his chest, up and over his shoulders and down his back.

  “Is the patient man frustrated?”

His lips wrap around my nipple pulling a low moan from me.  My fingertips dig into his muscles pulling his body into mine, my mouth running along his shoulder.

  “Oh, I’m going to find a use for that soft little mouth of yours later,” he chuckles pulling back.  “But first, I did promise to taste every inch of you.”  His fingers dip beneath the waistband of my panties and I immediately lift my hips for him.

  “Please,” I sigh.

  “You don’t have to beg.”

His lips press above my ankle before sliding up my calf.

  “You never have to beg.”

A kiss pressed to the inside of my knee.

  “Then don’t make me.”

  “So impatient,” he whispers, nose nuzzling along my thigh.  “Do you want it over that badly?”

  “No,” I wail.  “I just want to feel something again.  Anything.”

  “Oh Sweetie,” he purrs.  “You’re going to feel every ounce of feeling I have for you.”

Pulling my hips to the edge of the counter, he sinks to his knees.  “Do you want that, Tempe?”  His tongue slips out to probe along my slit and I take a shaky breath.  “Hmmmm?”

  “Kon…Konn…Fuck,” I stutter as he circles my clit slowly.

  “What was that,” he smirks raising his head from me.

  “Don’t you dare,” I whimper, wrapping my fingers through his short hair.  “Please don’t.  Please.  Please. Please.”

  “You and your damn begging,” he mutters.

  “Habit,” I mumble.

  “Fucking idiot,” he snarls softly, his mouth pressing against my inner thigh in a soft kiss.

  “Show me what I’ve been missing.  Konnor, I know you can.  Please,” I breathe.

  “Now you are just trying to press my buttons to get what you want,” he smirks, spreading me open.  “And it works.”  His head lowers to me again and my own almost cracks the mirror from the speed it falls back in ecstasy.  “Easy,” he grunts, his tongue barely slowing in their actions.  My feet come up to rest on his shoulder, opening myself up more to the man.  He growls in approval as my thighs immediately start to tremble.  “Tempe,” he groans as his fingers probe at my entrance.

  “Been months.  Too soon.  Don’t want….” My sentence dissolves into a moan as he slides two fingers into me.

  “I’m here until you send me away,” he breathes leaning back to watch his fingers work.  “Hopefully I have all night to…” His head dips again, sucking my clit.  My body completely rebels against my control as I come completely undone.

  “Fuck,” I breathe, shuttering as he licks me clean.

  “Beautiful,” he grins sliding up my body.

  “My turn,” I grin, pressing him back

 

 

X

 

 

            I lay watching the sunrise through the window from my place on Konnor’s chest.  My body thoroughly relaxed from multiple rounds with the man but my mind is refusing to follow suit since I woke a half hour ago.  Glancing up at the man, I watch him sleep peacefully.  “Too good for me,” I whisper, pressing a kiss over his heart.

  “Could say the same to you,” he mumbles sleepily.

  “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

  “S’fine.”

  “Don’t want you awake.”

He tightens his arm around me.  “Why would that be?”

  “Now you’re going to leave,” I murmur, pressing another kiss over his heart.

  “Are you sending me away?”

I shake my head.

  “Then why would I leave?  I mean what I say.  I told you I’ll stay until you send me away.  I’m not going anywhere.”

  “What if I don’t ever want to send you away?”

  “That would be amazing,” he grins, rolling me beneath him.  His head dips to press a kiss to my lips.  “I would love that.  I love you.”

  “How long,” I whisper, leaning up to kiss along his jaw.

  “Uh…”

  “How long, Konnor?”

  “Since before you and Vik,” he sighs as I move down his throat.  “Told the bastard and he went after you first.  Wasn’t even smart enough to treat you right.  I should have kept my damn mouth shut and made my damn move.”

  “Why didn’t you, Big Man,” I ask against his chest.

  “I don’t know if you know this but you can be a bit intimidating.”

  “Me?”

  “Yes.  You are aptly named.  You are a storm.  And that is one of the reasons I love you so much,” he grins, pulling me back up his body.  “You don’t…”

I cut him off with a kiss.  “I do.  I may not be at the same level as you at the moment but…I would love to try to play catch up.”

  “Take all the time you need.  I’m not going anywhere.”

There is a pounding at the door.  “Temp, can we talk,” Viktor calls.

  “You want to tell the idiot or shall I?”

  “Both,” he grins, pulling me from the bed.  “Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.  Hey idiot,” he calls through the door seconds before my back meets it.


End file.
